Certain conventional household items, including storage compartments, furniture, fixtures, electronic devices, latching/locking mechanisms, and/or the like may be embedded with electro-mechanical components that make the household items easier to use, provide additional functionality, and/or the like. In addition, certain household items may be coupled with electronic components that allow the items to be communicatively coupled to other devices (e.g., Internet of Things (IoT) devices). While such electro-mechanical and electronic components may increase the functionality of the household items, the electrical power requirement of the household items is also increased. Certain household items may not conveniently or feasibly be located near a constant power source, and thus may need to rely on batteries or other local power storage in order to receive on-demand power when needed. As such, the batteries or other local power storage may be difficult and/or inconvenient for users to replace or recharge.